Many organizations use call centers to provide service to callers, e.g., customers or clients. When a caller calls into, or otherwise accesses, a call center via a device such as a telephone, the caller is typically put into contact with a service agent. The caller and the service agent may interact during a call to reach a resolution to a problem or an issue that is a concern to the customer. During the call, the caller may explain in great detail the problem that he or she would like to resolve. When a resolution is reached between the caller and the agent, a work entry that is associated with the resolution may be stored within the call center, and the call may be ended. A call between a caller and an agent may be ended prematurely, as for example before a resolution is reached. The premature end of a call may be a result of different fault conditions including, but not limited to, network failures, telephone failures, and overall system failures. Fault conditions or failures may occur on either side of a call connection, e.g., a fault condition may be associated on a caller side or on a call center side.